


Mother Of Pearl

by Hufflepuffle4



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffle4/pseuds/Hufflepuffle4
Summary: Nacre is a high society gem, who personally oversees Pearl production. While 1 of many, Our Nacre is specifically assigned to Pink Diamond. When an Onyx Solider comes to see the production of a pearl for an Axinite tactician, Nacre is throw off her guard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK ON HIS BULLSHIT?! Me! (I'm trans! yay!) Enjoy something cute and fluffy.

I sighed, and made my wayh across the long bridge towards My Diamond's room. Her pearl had been damaged, and then White Diamond had taken her away. Pearl walked near me.   
"She broke her pearl! Not shattered, no, she broke her pearl's eye." I huffed to myself.   
"My Nacre, she didn't mean it-"  
"But she did it!" I threw my hands up in exhaustion, and paused. WE were almost in earshot of the Topaz guards, and I wasn't about to be shattered. I sighed, an my Pearl looked up at me. "Pearl, remind me to make her next Pearl far stronger."   
"Of Course my Nacre."   
We walked into Pink Diamond's Room. Pearl and I saluted.   
"Good, the Nacre is here." Yellow Diamond said. I dropped my salute and bowed.   
"My Diamonds.." I peeked up to see how many there were. Blue and Yellow were standing over Pink, who seemed sad. "What is it I can do for you?"   
"I need another Pearl!" Pink Diamond Jumped down from her seat, and stood in front of me. She wasn't much taller than I was, which was odd for a diamond. Blue and Yellow Towered over us. "She needs to be-"  
"No. No New Pearl." Yellow suddenly decided. I blinked for a moment, and then saluted her again.  
"Of Course My Diamond." Pink turned around to them in shock. Blue Diamond shooed us out, and Pearl and I slipped out the door while Pink started throwing an tantrum. We walked out of the Topaz' earshot again, and looked each other. Pearl started giggling.  
"She's so immature!" She chuckled. I smirked.   
"She is, but Pink is still our Diamond." We walked, joking and laughing. I knew treating a Pearl like a gem could be dangerous, I made them after all and always advised the owners to make sure the Pearl knew who was in charge, but my Pearl i had specially made for myself. She was my friend, not just my servant. She knew her place, and she knew to behave around others. We returned to the Pearl Kindergarten, and I began checking the status on the pearls.   
"My Nacre!" Pearl called for me. I walked towards her voice, and she stood smiling in front of a new pearl who had emerged from her hole. I helped her stand, and smiled warmly.   
"Hello there." I said. She looked up at my in fear. Her gem rested on her stomach. "I am Nacre, the Mother of Pearls. I'll alert your owner you've emerged." I turned, and there in front of me stood an Axinite. She was intimidating, glaring down at me with intensity. I startled, and stepped back. I dipped my head in respect. "Ah, you must be here to order a Pearl."   
"Yes, my old one ran off with my ruby guard." She looked at her hand. An Onyx stood silently behind her. "I want one that wont run away."   
"Well, I apologize. I teach all my pearls that they need no one but their owner. Is there any specifics on look, my Axinite?" I pulled out my keypad.   
"I want a tan pearl, and I want her to know she belongs to only me."   
"of course." I typed it in, and an injector clambered down and got to work. "it will be a few hundred years until she's ready." I mentioned. The Axinite rolled her eyes.   
"Fine. Just make it quick." She and her Onyx stormed off. Pearl and I looked between each other.   
"Why would an Onyx protect an Axinite? They barely need Rubies." Pearl pointed out. I nodded.   
"The Onyx must have been caught doing something. They're elite soldiers, they don't do guard duty." Pearl shrugged, and I sighed. "Come on, we have many orders to fill."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are super short, but ive never worked in a way where i want happy endings. I need to refind my writing style.

The Pearl walked next to mine, as we walked towards Pink Diamond's room. She had once again been awarded a Pearl to assist her with her new colony. Her new Pearl wore pinks, blues, yellows, and whites. She was decorated like I had never seen, but that was the way she had been ordered. WE arrived at Pink Diamond's Room, and her door flew open. We all saluted our Diamonds, as Blue was watching over Pink with a soft smile. The Pearl walked forward, and she bowed. Pink Diamond scooped her up in a hug.   
"Oh! We're going to have so much fun together!" My Pearl covered her mouth to keep from snickering.   
"Now, Pink. We told you she is to help you with your colony." Blue said. She waved Pearl and I away, and we left quietly. I sighed heavily.   
"She was one of my best Pearls, the poor thing wont last more than a century." I said. Pearl nodded.   
"I give her a decade." She walked next to me. IT wasn't usual for something like that to happen, but since I was little better than a pearl myself to most gems, it didn't quite matter. We arrived back at the Pearl's kindergarten, and there stood an Onyx. I sighed. She was the same one who had been with the Axinite, only a century before. She saw me approach, and tilted her head slightly.  
"My Nacre," She began "My Axinite has asked I checked the status of her new Pearl." I motioned for Pearl.   
"It's only been a century, surely she knows her Pearl wont be finished for quite some time. A quality pearl takes work." I told her. She nodded.   
"Understood. I have been ordered however, to stay with you until its Ready."   
I stopped. Pearl looked at me, and back at the Onyx.   
"Excuse me?"   
"I have my orders, My Nacre."   
"And how does an Onyx, an elite solider, come to guard duty, hmm?" I asked. The Onyx winced, and shook her head.   
"I'm not here for chit chat." She walked towards the edge of the Kindergarten, and said nothing else. I took a deep breathe, and shook my head. Pearl blinked at me.   
"My NAcre, surely she cant be serious."  
"I think she is Pearl."


End file.
